Dreams To Fate
by Maxbuscus
Summary: Max is just doing here normal thing one day when she gets a knock on the door. To her surprize it is her hero, Toby Turner. Little does she know what is in store. This is my first FanFic. Rated-T
1. The Amazing Door

**Max's POV**

I stood at my window hoping something exciting would happen. Then again nothing ever happens here in L.A... Oh, Hi! My name is Max. A 27 year old that spends most of my time watching videos or reading. At this moment I was wearing a Minty Monday Tobuscus shirt and ripped jeans. That was me, not having a care in the world about what people thought about what I wore. I was just about to grab my computer and get on YouTube when someone knocked on my door.

"Probably another letter." I moaned to myself

I reluctantly got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Excuse me ma'am could I talk to you for a second?"

A thin man that looked about my age was staring at me. He had brown messed up hair…. But his eyes, his eyes where such a beautiful type of hazel. Then I realized who it was. A man wearing a Grey colored "Tobuscus" t-shirt.

"Are you Toby Turner?" I asked, sounding like an idiot.

"Yes I would be!" He replied.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE !**_

This is a prologue to the story. Sorry it is sooooo short. Anyway this is my first fanfic so Thanks for reading!

R &R


	2. A Year Ago

**CHAPTER 2**

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I stood there in shock with my mouth open like a freaking idiot. I felt really dizzy and my head started to fill light. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My hero, Toby Turner, was staring right into my eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Other than you standing right outside my door and talking to me…Yeah." I replied

I stood there for a minute before inviting him in. As Toby walked in so many thoughts where going through my head. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, and wrap around him and never let him go. I told him to sit down on the couch and he started to talk.

"As I said before, I needed to talk to you."

I stared at him in confusion. He could tell that I was a fan.

"Well, do you remember meeting me at VidCon last year?" He asked

**FLASHBACK**

I had been standing in line for about an hour waiting to meet Tobuscus. My heart was beating really fast as I slowly reached the front of the line.

"HI TOBY!" I yelled as I ran up to greet him

"Sup Guuuuuurl." He replied

He took a picture with him and I asked if he ever had a chance if he could call me. I gave him my number and ran off to enjoy the rest of the day.


	3. Why Are You Here?

**CHAPTER 3**

I smirked as I remembered the day that I finally meet him. I thought that was going to be the highlight of my life, but now I had Toby Turner sitting right next to me… in my own house.

"Yeah, Toby but what does VidCon have to do with you coming to my house?" I asked him

"Well, on the back of piece of paper you gave me, I saw it was a business card." He replied "So I followed the address and here I am!"

Finally I said "Toby, I'm just one of your 2 million plus fans, why would you come to my house?"

His beautiful hazel eyes were looking at me. I couldn't help but to blush.

"I needed to ask you something." He said "On the business card it said you fix computers."

"That's right." I said hopefully

"Would you mind fixing mine up, part of the screen broke and won't show any color."

"Sure Toby! I would love to fix it up!" I replied

"I'll go get it out of my car." He said

When he walked out of the house I laughed to myself. I never thought that my freaking hero would be asking me for help. A feeling came to me that I have never felt before. Pride? No… Gratitude? Definitely not… It made me feel like I could jump out of this world and touch the stars. I'm not sure what brought me to think of this, but it felt good.

Toby walked back into the house and asked "How much would it cost you to fix it?"

I replied "Toby don't worry about that, I'll do it for you for free."

"Girl, you know I couldn't do that. Would it be ok if I took you out for coffee?" He said

"Why not." I replied "Could I pay for it though, I have to thank you in some way for cheering me up over the years that I have been depressed."

"No way! If you are going to fix my computer I am definitely going to pay." Toby said

"Fine." I said reluctantly

We walked out of the door and got into his car. I knew that this day was going to be the "TobyGames Highlight" of my life.

R&R please

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So what do ya'll think so far? I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	4. The Deathly LazyVlog

**CHAPTER 4**

Still, all I could think about was Toby, How lucky I was to meet him, how most likely every fan girl was wishing to be me.

"Hey Max, would you mind if I made a lazyvlog right now?" Toby asked

"Go ahead." I replied "I won't talk for ya."

"Oh, no you can talk." He said

I was excited to really see him make a lazyvlog in person. Toby faced his IPhone towards the steering wheel.

He then began filming. "AUDIENCE Wha? What are you doing trying to drive my car? You know you don't have your driver's license yet… INTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN, REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS!"

It was so funny seeing him ramble on to his IPhone. I all ways wondered what people who didn't know who he was thought.

"Hey Audience!" He kept saying "Meet Max! She met me at VidCon last year. So she is also fixing my computer. How 'bought that guys! I had a question to ask her if you'd be ok with that."

I wondered what he was going to ask me.

"Max, would you come to VidCon with me this year?" He asked

"OF CORSE!" I yelled

"Ok Audience. I have to go get Maxbuscus some coffee now. Bless your face, if you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Peac-

There was an ear shrieking bang. The car flipped and was in the middle of fling through the air. I grabbed on to Toby's arm. As soon as I knew it we were on the ground. I was still holding onto Toby. Then, everything went black.


	5. Waking Up

**CHAPTER 5**

I woke up to a very bright light. No one was there, it was just, white. All of a sudden I saw a figure. It walked closer and closer. It walked up to me and put its hand around my throat. I couldn't scream. All I could feel was the pressure. Then, a man pulled the black shadow off of me. He killed the thing and looked at me. It was Toby. He reached his hand out to me and said "I will all ways protect you"

* * *

I shot up with a raging pain in my arm. I was in a room with a person with a clipboard.

She looked at me "Oh! You're awake! Doctor, could you go get the man in the waiting room!"

I was so confused. The door to the room opened and in walked Toby.

"Hey Max." He said with a slight grin "How ya feeling."

"Where, am I?" I asked him "And what happened?"

"Well, for starters, you're in a hospital and second, your arm is broken." The Doctor butted in

"We were in a crash." Toby said

I was surprized that Toby didn't look furious. It seemed as though hours had passed.

"Well can I go home now?" I asked eager to see my home again.

* * *

I walked in the door. When Toby came in the door he immediately looked over at me. He had a look of concern on his face. He looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It made me want to run over to him and hug him. So I did.

He looked down at me (he was about five inches taller) "I am so sorry, Max."

We must have stood there for an hour. But it was the best hour of my life.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Heeeeeeey guys. How ya been. Well thank you for the support on Flipnote Hatena. R&R**


End file.
